


溫暖

by Leonhard483



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonhard483/pseuds/Leonhard483
Summary: 只是個短打
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Ohno Satoshi
Kudos: 3





	溫暖

大野拎著準備給相葉的小蛋糕進到屋裡，冬天的風吹的鼻子發疼，習慣性的抽抽鼻子想趕緊去洗熱水澡讓身體暖和些。

收好鞋子將蛋糕冰進冰箱，放了熱水才要洗澡卻發現相葉不如預期的晚回家，本來的計畫都被打亂了，雖然不是什麼精心準備的但還是哀怨的噘了噘嘴。

走道玄關去，打量著相葉今日的打扮，古風的米色襯衫搭配酒紅色毛外套，更加凸顯出相葉溫暖的氣息。忍不住湊上前去，伸手摸上觸感極好的毛料，大野緩慢的鑽到相葉懷裡，也不等對方放下東西，就著麼窩著。

「雅紀好溫暖......」

「大ちゃん......」

將臉埋在對方頸窩處，雙手環著對方腰肢不願放手，相葉只能半抱半推得帶著大野進屋，臉上滿是對大野寵溺的微笑。終於抵達客廳，相葉將提包隨意擺在地上，雙手也好好的環抱上對方。

「先去洗澡吧？你有點涼呢。」

相葉輕揉捏大野帶著涼意的耳朵，低頭親了親大野額角，想說服對方先去讓身子溫暖起來，免得感冒了。

「好啊......雅紀要一起嗎？」

大野稍稍拉開兩人的距離，微仰頭望著相葉，嘴角噙著笑，邀請著相葉。

「哇......大ちゃん好色。」

聽到大野明顯的暗示忍不住笑了出來，低下頭親吻上雙唇，兩人開始撩撥對方的慾望，一路從客廳吻到了浴室，衣物也從沿路遺落。兩人慢吞吞地進到有些狹小的浴缸，熱水因為兩人的動作而滿溢流出。

「......雅紀。」

兩人面對面地坐在浴缸裡，大野往後靠躺，雙腿擺在相葉腰部兩側，私密處一覽無遺。

「嗯？怎麼了？」

相葉輕撫著大野的大腿，雙手一點一滴的往上摸去，直到捕獲住大野的分身，聽到對方敏感的輕抽了口氣。

「......生日快樂。」

隱忍著讓自己語調平穩些，大野因相葉的動作蹙眉低吟，身子克制不住地顫抖，想想兩人也很久沒這般親密了。想念對方溫暖的雙手，貼著自己帶來的熱氣，還有帶著情慾卻依舊溫柔的雙眸。

「謝謝......那大ちゃん現在是將自己當作禮物送給我嗎？」

相葉俯身親吻大野露出水面的膝蓋，又輕輕咬了一口，感受到對方敏感的顫抖。相葉其實很開心大野這般主動，畢竟對方怕疼，平時擦槍走火時自己都想辦法以不進入對方的方式替彼此解決，所以現在也擔心著大野是否在勉強自己。

「......可以唷......我都準備好了......」

方才放洗澡水的同時已經做完了事前準備，清潔潤滑都已經好好地做完了，就剩比較花時間的擴張需要對方的幫忙。大野笑的瞇起了眼，雙眸帶著水氣也帶著滿意的愛戀。

「大ちゃん......」

相葉一臉感動的湊上前去親吻大野，雙手扶著對方略纖細的腰肢拉進懷裡，加深這吻。大野將雙手環上對方脖頸任由自己沉溺在對方濃烈卻又溫柔的侵略。

「唔......雅紀居然這樣就硬了......」

雙脣好不容易重獲自由，大野低頭看向相葉已經半勃起的陰莖，調皮的伸手握上套弄了幾下。戲謔的湊到相葉耳邊說著下流的話語，撩撥著對方的理智。

「雅紀的小雞雞真不乖。」

「大、大ちゃん......」

相葉沒想到大野會突然這般動作反而莫名害羞了起來，趕緊握上對方手腕使之停下，再繼續下去怕還沒做到全套自己就要不行了。

「不要這麼心急啊。」

大野只是望著相葉笑著，露出小小的虎牙，笑得一臉得意卻帶著些微的嫵媚，看在相葉眼裡相當誘人。大野靠躺回浴缸邊緣，稍稍挺起腰部讓相葉動作快些，說再拖下去水可就要涼了。

相葉無奈笑了，在浴室也只能拿沐浴乳將就，在水裡更難動作，只得在擴張的過程中不時向大野確認是否感到疼痛。直到修長的手指尋找到前列腺，引起大野激烈的反應，尖喘呻吟著要求相葉慢一些。

「不要再用手指了......想要相葉的小雞雞......」

語帶哀怨的要相葉快點，雙腿圈著相葉的腰催促著。直到相葉將勃發全數進入自己體內才滿意，拉過相葉又是充滿情慾的吻。

「大ちゃん今天好積極......」

啃咬著大野的下唇，相葉笑著含糊地說話，沒等對方回應便挺動腰部，惹的懷裡那人發出像隻小奶貓叫聲似的哀鳴。

喘了口氣，相葉直起身子，雙手扣著大野的腰側緩緩進出，洗澡水因兩人的動作大量濺出，兩人卻沒感覺到冷，身子彷彿因彼此燃燒。

「雅、雅紀......嗚啊！」

大野一手套弄自己的陰莖一手抓著相葉的肩膀，感覺自己快要高潮，呼喚對方的名想讓對方緩緩，回應自己的卻是更激烈的撞擊抽插。

「不行、啊！嗯唔......快要、咕唔！」

大野弓起背部顫抖的宣洩出慾望，相葉這時才停下動作，欣賞著大野動情的模樣。太過於喜歡又俯身親吻，引來還沒喘過氣的大野不滿地拍打。

「智很美喔......」

「不要說啦......」

羞恥的抬手想遮住臉，感受到體內的巨物才想到對方還沒釋放，扭了扭腰要對方趕緊。相葉又擄獲住對方的雙唇，親吻的同時又開始下身的動作。

「可以嗎？射在裡面。」

「不、不要問啦！唔......快點！」

已經退熱的身子因相葉又開始有感覺，抓著浴缸邊緣承受著相葉猛烈的頂撞。大野覺得自己下身彷彿快要失去知覺，下身黏膩的緊緊包覆著陰莖的感覺卻異常鮮明。

相葉抓著大野的臀部最後幾下衝刺便將慾望全數餵給了對方，身下人帶著濃濃鼻音哀鳴著承受。大野半瞇著眼仰望著相葉因自己而高潮的表情，莫名滿足。兩人感受著高潮過後的餘韻，相葉的手指輕撫上大野腰側，方才沒有注意力道將對方那處白皙的肌膚點綴了幾抹紅。

「......我愛你喔，智。」

「我知道喔。」

兩人相視而笑，帶著愛意親吻彼此，雖然不知道這段感情能不能走得長久，但現下彼此相愛才是最重要的。


End file.
